Palth Stoneblade
by SnakeYaoi2
Summary: Palth Stoneblade, Veteran of the Bleeding Hollow Clan, after fleeing the planet of Draenor was thrown into concentration camps lead by the Alliance, leading him on an task to reform his legendary clan.
1. Chapter 1

-- Winterspring,  
A group of five Orcs standing over a warm fire and a camp, the four large wooden-planks supporting the tent from the impending snow as it slammed harshly down. Amazing that the fire even continued to roar and stand still.  
Another tent stood up on the hill with small planks of wood covered by the entrance way, as if it were to be a wall. Inside of it was an Troll, whom was scared of everything. Even his own damned shadow. A weak and insufferable, scared Troll.  
Inside of his little Troll hut layed an pot, skulls, and various Trollish armanets and a small bed of which appeared to be as an hospital bed -- with an weak pillow .. made out of wood .. doesn't seem so comfortable at all.

As Palth looked down at the warm fire from over the hill, he ran over towards it and three of the Orcs looked away from it and ran back to the camp-site of which was over near by the tree which overlooked the area. They were not afraid of wild animals or dangerous looters.  
The only one remained was Gro'tosh, Peon. And Palth, the others went back to their tents to combat each-other, rest, or prepare themselves.

Palth stood by the fire as he gazed at it with an cold glare, his usual paranoid expression. He raised his head up for a moment looking towards the other Orc for a brief moment, the rude glare turned into an calm gaze and he smiled at him. " So then, brother. When are we going to hunt? " He appeared deathly serious with an grin on his face, straight-forward and wanting. " Palth, when I feel the need to do so. "  
" Then maybe I should take up leadership of -- which -- I should be doing by forcing you onto that hunting trip. We came to Winterspring to hunt the creature of which would finally allow you into our ranks, as an Grunt. For now, you are a Peon. That means you have to go cut more tree for the crazy Troll up in his hut. " Palth laced out in an loud chuckle, as if spitting at the Peons face, -- disgustingly and rudely. The Peon shrugged back, with an angry stare, but not doing anything. He admitted. " Fine, let's go do what you want then. As long as there is blood on our axes. "  
Palth nodded at him. " Of course. There will be blood. But first, sharpen your damned weapons. "  
Palth looked down at the fire and bended down for the wooden idol and threw it at him. The idol simply hit the hard snow soil. The peon looked down at it and reached his hand over and grabbed it before returning to the tent to sharpen his weapon. Palth ran over to bully the Troll, meanie Orcs. -


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ---

Gro'tosh bent over and picked up the small wooden pedestal, with an cold and angry glare at him, before scurrying away towards the grinder at the small camp with no response at all.  
Palth sighed and then looked down at the fire again with his frustrated gaze.  
The Troll in the hut up on the top of the hill again sung up in song, he stepped down the steps from his tent, doing a little " grove " as he did so, in his hands little Amani statues, as if he was celebrating something or trying to wart something away.  
Palth looked up from the fire towards him as if he was an madman, glaring again, he raised his arm and ballowed his hands into a fist, then the Troll looked towards him, and let the statue fall into the snow before scurrying off into his tent, like a scared puppy. Palth looked towards his own tent towards the opposite side of the tents. Alone with various crates, and tables, and an small bed of which itself looked like skin from the fur of nearby animals to waddle up into bed when he wanted to do so. He walked towards it to prepare himself.  
He walked into the tent, the axe on top of the crate in the corner stands still as he reachs for over it, grabbing it hastily then slapping it into his sheathe. Underneathe the buckle of his leggings is an sharp axe, an embrace of blood thirst in his eyes, attentive, he filled outside.  
The others still layed and slept, or trainned near their own camp with eachother, the sounds of grunts and axes clashing outside, loud and distinctive now. " I am headed to Everlook. And I want Gro'tosh to come with me. "  
As he entered outside of his tent, Orcs scurried around together for together, waiting and staring at him eyeing his every movement. As he mentioned the previous thing, they went back to their duty's and tasks.

Gro'tosh looked back at him while he grinded his steel axe with the wooden pedestal, before stopping and then looking up at Palth, nodding his head at him hesitating. He seemed inquistive to question him. " Do we get to cut anything? " He grinned at him, anticipating blood and war. Palth shook his head for a moment. " For now. Maybe on our way there, you can prove yourself and lose the Peon act, but for now, you'll play the coward. "

" But get ready, it'll take awhile. "


	3. Chapter 3

-- Chapter 3

Palth points over towards the pair of wolves that nonchalently stood still. The leather on the wolves already, just waiting for the others to come to use them for their purpose.

Gro'tosh, with the packs for the trip places the resources on the wolves back, then reached up to mount the wolve. Palth also mounted his wolve, then they broke out towards the main road with no absoulete word.

Palth peered around like a paranoid man, his glance only showing the bare expression of his own emotion. Gro'tosh did not pay attention to detail, only seeing him on his wolve.

And the snow fell down hard onto the scenery, white plain-out snow in every scene, constantly clashing with snow.

Palth looked towards him, trying to glance at him through the enroaching snow. " Gro'tosh, can you see up the road? I can barely damned see it! " Gro'tosh looked up the road from the path, howling at Palth. " Yes I can, and we are damned far. Stop bothering me. This road pisses me off! " Palth breaks out into a large chuckle at Gro'tosh and shakes his head at him. " I'll beat you later, or just let whatever creatures lay out here in this weather eat you alive for dinner. You are a weak Peon, and you are my tool. Just do your job. " Gro'tosh breathed heavily, in clear aggresion, cooling himself down by pulling onto the chass wrapped around the wolves neck to guide it.

Palth shook his head once .. again, then looks up from Gro'tosh towards the road. " It's damned too quiet. This place is odd. And the weather is unfarmilar, I have never felt this cold anywhere. On Draenor, the weather felt right. Here? It feels odd. I dislike the feeling. " Gro'tosh shrugged his shoulders, but was unseen because Palth was not looking at him. " I don't notice, nor care. "

Howling from the distants chirrmed over the scenery, it's peace unraveling, to the dangerous setting. Palth shook about wildly, and pulled on the lass that held onto his wolves neck. " Stay for a moment. ' Gro'tosh stopped also. " What? " Palth spoke. " The howling. Do you not hear the furbolgs? " " Yes, but they're not going to attack us. " Palth chucked out loudly. " No. Time for a good combat that we have all been deserving. To feel the blood lust that I deserve and want .. to feel the pump, and the screams of my axe clashing against something! Blood! Lok'tar ogar! Gol'kosh, I'll murder them all! LOK'TAR OGAR, PEON! " Palth rushed fast with his wolve, Gro'tosh stared over him with an confused glare, " Dabu. " and followed behind him.

On the open road ..

Maulbane, the behemoth Tauren stood still, both of his hands carrying back the two large axes in his hands as the furbolgs rushed at him -- two furbolgs, as they stepped towards him he slammed his axe hard down towards their neck, the axes cut through the both of their necks, blood splattering as the heads fell down to the side, he stood emotionless, then laying his axe towards the opposite side of eachother again, staring at the heads, blood stained to both axes.

Palth and Gro'tosh finally stopped abruptly before reaching the behemoth Tauren, staring at the creation of which the Tauren has done. Palth looked infuriated and stricken with rage, then towards Maulbane and the bloodied white snow soil. " .. The admiration of battle, and I damned missed it .. " Gro'tosh chuckled out laughing at Palth, mocking him. " Ahahah! You should see your face! You look so angry! " Palth looked back at him with death in his eyes, Gro'tosh shrivled backwards as he did so, scared like an puppy. Palth then looked at Maulbane, the look of death still in his eyes, an hatred and angry face, his eyebrows burrowed up on his face, still althrough seeming curious. " What happend here, Tauren?! Tell me. Now. And where are all the other creatures?! I WANT TO KILL THEM ALL, - BUT - YOU TOOK THAT RIGHT AWAY FROM ME! ..

And now my insufferable tool here has no example of fine battle, or art! " Gro'tosh stood there, shaking his head blankly at him, an odd look for an Orc.

Maulbane turned around, hooves making that insufferable sound of compacting and crunching snow (At least for him) and spoke to the two Orcs, an eyebrow raised and sighed. "What on Azeroth are you talking about?" With that he bent down and with a raise and lowering of his arm he brought a two handed axe down on one of the Winterfall Furbolg's heads. Another trophy. As the Orcs watched on, of course.

Palth with the intensive glare still loomed over, speaking in his hesitant matter, as if he was calming for a brief moment, sighing out at him. " I'm sorry Tauren, for the outburst. It was .. unnessocary and random. " Gro'tosh looked at him with an surprised gaze, a smile on his face.

Palth shook his head. " Tauren, you fight very well. This is an odd, and random offer, and I do not know why you are out here, but you wield an axe well. I want to enlist you to accompny me .. for the travels here. You can leave any time, it's an adaventure, for blood and honor Tauren! Join me .. just for now. "

A ghost of a smirk lingers on Maulbane's lips as he says, relatively straight-faced, to Palth "Of course, my master. What can I do for you?" He grits his teeth, trying not to chuckle, as Goretusk podders around.

Palth snickered at him, surprised at the quick loyalty and the answer, pleased. He looked towards Gro'tosh with an cocky face, and a rude glance. " Hey. Look, I have a new friend. I just met him, and he's already more loyal and pleasant then you, tool. And he can fight, unlike you cannot. "

Gro'tosh frowned at him shaking his head frantically in disbelief, before shoveling onto the latch that wrapped around his wolves neck, turning towards the opposite way of the path, leaving.

Palth shook his head and shrugged, uncaring. " He was weak and disrespectful, we can get along away with one Peon. Thoughts? Should we keep the tool, and go after him? And what's your name? I am Palth. "

" The duty I want you to do? Is simply .. follow me around, and teach my men how to fight, there is no real objective. We need fighters, and recruiters. Everything. "

Maulbane smiled slightly at the prospect of following the hot-headed Orc around. He nods, though "I can help for as long as I can. That may not be long." He places one of his large axes on his back, the other staying in his hands as a form of walking stick, holding it near the top of the weapon's shaft. "I am Maulbane, of the Fleetswoop Clan of Tauren."

" Hmph. It is truly an honor and an pleasure Tauren, or Maulbane, to meet an warrior with such of yourself. Strong, and swift. Large, you could probably knock down an few Humans at the same time. " He broke into an random chuckle out loudly. " For that cause then, Maulbane, We need to go to the city first, but it's still far from us, and we have the path to travel. Where is your traveling companion? Or whatever your race calls them? " He looks down towards the Furbolgs head again, the blood that was previously stained was burried under the load of snow, and the heads being burried from the heavy snow raining down from the sky, and even the bodys of the Furbolgs -- even being burried from the snow, corpses to lay away 'tosh did not even return, not even think of it. Palth glanced up at him. " Besides from all of that, my name is Palth Stoneblade. "

The Tauren, huge to the Orc but just above average for his race, rolled his shoulders and yawned for a moment before speaking. "Goretusk is never far away." With that, he whistled and barked something in Taurahe, a powerful and coarse sound, and an Armored Boar shrugged snow off of the metal plates that were on its back and snout, and moved ponderingly over to the Tauren. Who went on to say "Where to?"

He nodded at him with an grin on his face. " Where to? I already said it. The Goblin place up the road. I heard it's up the road anyways, regardless, let's head out. And .. very nice bear. "


End file.
